1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved fuseholder for receiving an elongated, cylindrical type fuse, and more particularly, to such a fuseholder including sheet metal terminals for mechanical and electrical connection to a transformer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical fuseholders of the type for receiving elongated, cylindrical fuses and particularly those of the minifuse type, generally are provided as an assembly which includes an electrically insulating base member, this base member providing both spacing to the fuse-clips and a means for mounting the assembly in the environment where it will be used. Such electrical fuseholders generally are provided with a pair of terminals including a pair of screws, the terminals being suitably electrically connected to the fuse-clips, the screws providing means for connection into the electrical circuit to be protected.
It is often desirable, however, that such an electrical fuseholder have means for mechanical mounting thereof as a part of the electrical terminal structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical fuseholder wherein the electrical terminals thereof double as means for mechanically mounting the fuseholder to the device to be protected.